


Indulgent

by Spacebar101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebar101/pseuds/Spacebar101
Summary: Pidge tries to help her close friend handle a headache induced sleepless night. She's not very good at it.





	Indulgent

**Author's Note:**

> Its called Indulgent because that's exactly what it is. ~enjoy~

No one knew or cared what time it was. Time doesn’t exist in space. So by all accounts, no one could blame me for lounging on the sitting room floor, pillow against the wall to rest on. A pitcher of tea (the Altean equivalent, Coran assured me) to my side along with the reports I should’ve been reviewing. Instead though, I played a playlist of nostalgic songs from home, eyes half lidded as I flipped through an adult coloring book, saddened by the small number of art supplies there was to choose from. Another thing to add to the to-do list.

I didn’t have the energy to sigh or complain about it honestly, it wasn’t a huge bother. I just wanted to ignore responsibility, for a little while at least. Maybe doing so would finally rid me of this blasted headache. Four days of constant dull thumping in a ring around the head couldn’t be good. But with such things as the fate of the universe looking overhead… Let’s just find a picture to colour, shall we?

“Talking to yourself now, huh?” Pidge sauntered through the archway from the dining hall, hands behind her back like she was more prestigious than me. Seeing right through her, I pretended to keep mumbling to myself.

“Strange, I feel a draft suddenly. Didn’t know that happened up in space.” She scoffed and gracefully sat in front of me, head resting on her hands with her elbows pressing against her crossed legs.

“How long have you been up for? At least a day, right?” The somewhat scolding tone wasn’t expected from her, all-nighters were her forte after all. Why she cared about my sleep schedule or lack thereof was a curiosity.

“About 70 hours, but who’s counting.” Shifting in my position, I regretted choosing the hard floor to sit rather than the couch, but I surely wasn’t going to get up now. Pidge clicked her tongue in response, taking my book away from me and setting it aside before pushing my knees apart. It wasn’t uncommon that she did whatever she liked around me, and I was in no position to stop her… nor do I think I would have.

Some think it strange, Allura particularly would question it, but Pidge and I were closer than most friends. As she set herself between my legs, back against my chest, she pulled my arms around her torso like a belt, strapping herself in. We’d sit like this on occasion, while watching a movie or just to relax. The closeness was comforting, more so for me than her, I think. Even so, I was glad she indulged me and even more glad that she had warmed up to it as well. 

“Close your eyes okay? I’m gonna try singing a lullaby.” Now this was a first, I had to stifle a giggle that she surely felt through my chest. If she had, she didn’t say anything, but I could somehow feel the smile on her lips as she sang to me.

_Somebody’s takin’ a train to SleepyTime Junction,_

_Somebody is so tired He can barely function,_

_So He’s hoppin’ on that train to SleepyTime Junction!_

_Somebody’s takin’ a train to SleepyTime Junction…_

Her voice wasn’t melodic, or angelic like the stories would claim all girls sang like. Instead it was a bit wispy, a soft rumble as she kept her voice low for just me to hear. Her arms rested on mine around her as she leaned against me, allowing my cheek to rest upon her head. For a just a moment, I thought that I could stay like this forever…

**ALL ABOARD! CRIES THE ENGINEER!**

**SLEEPYTIME JUNCTION IS SO NEAR!**

Pidge was promptly pushed off my lap and given the most brutal of silent treatments. It was truly a struggle to not smile as she laughed in utter satisfaction. I would have none of it.

As quick as my exhausted body could manage, I grabbed her arm and yanked her back against me, locking her into the same position we were in moments before, this time using my legs and arms to hold her still as she mockingly fought my “capture.”

“No! You can’t hold me down!” she cried through her fit of giggles. Unable to help myself I gave into her joy and laughed with her, still holding her with me. She stopped struggling and soon enough her fit calmed, fading into soft sweet hums as she pressed her ear against where my heart sat inside my chest.

“This means war, you know. If I don’t get any sleep neither do you.”

“It’s a competition then. Winner takes all.”

We ended up falling asleep like that. I don’t know for how long, but when I awoke, sadly still with a headache. A blanket, usually reserved for movie nights, was covering Pidge and I. Of whom was still sleeping gently in my lap, hugging my arm loosely.  I refused to ruin such a precious sight, so I gave the room a quick scan before trying to get more rest.

Stuck on my coloring book was a note that simply read –

Step 1. Admit you’re in love

Step 2. Confess to your love

Step 3. Profit

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this originally on my now defunct voltron selfship blog on tumblr!


End file.
